Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of active push, and more particularly to a method for implementing message push according to a signal feature cluster of a cellular or Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) wireless network within the range of a location coordinate of a landmark.
Related Art
With the rapid growth of the number of mobile Internet users, a variety of location information-based value-added application services are also developing fast. Currently conventional technologies still are mostly used for acquisition of a service message. A mode of PULL synchronous interaction is mainly used, and the method is: In a case that a mobile user has a service demand, a mobile client actively requires to establish a connection to a server end to pull a service message. For some value-added application services that have real-time requirements, such a mode is very likely to influence the value and practicability of a service message directly due to factors such as time and location. To enable a mobile user to acquire a latest service message in real time and at any location, a technology of a mode of PUSH asynchronous interaction is developed, in which a proper service message is actively pushed to a mobile user at a suitable time and a suitable location, and there are already attention to and focus on relevant service fields of location information-based value-added applications.
In a cellular wireless network environment, in a current stage of active push of a service message is mostly achieved by using a short message service (SMS), and the method may generally include: a data mining SMS and a region SMS. In the data mining SMS, conditions such as gender, age, and district are set and then a short message is sent at a designated time. In the region SMS, a switch of a designated area is used for detection to send a short message upon entry into the area at a designated time. In terms of technology, an SMS method has advantages of being simple and easy to execute while mainly has a disadvantage of requiring database support of a telecommunication operator, which eventually results in complicated and long-term message push plans and programs. Although the method can meet real time demands for receiving a service message of a mobile user, but lacks accurate control in providing for demands for precision and location suitability for receiving a service message. Another active push technology provides message push by using the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) Push Protocol formulated by the WAP Forum. The structure of WAP Push mainly includes three parts: a push initiator (PI), a push proxy gateway (PPG), and a WAP client. A content form of message push includes a service notification and service loading, in which a work method of service notification form is briefly descried in the following: The PI is a message provider and raises a requirement of pushing a message notification to the PPG by using the Push Access Protocol; the PPG converts a notification of a service into a binary form and then transfers the notification of the service to a mobile client by using the Over-the-Air (OTA) Protocol. After receiving the notification, the mobile client may select whether to establish a connection immediately or later. If selecting to establish a connection immediately, the mobile client is connected to a uniform resource locator (URL) address providing a service in a common PULL manner through the PPG to acquire message content, and then transfers the message content to the mobile client in an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) form to display a latest message. If selecting to establish a connection later, the notification of the service is first saved in the mobile client for a period of time; once a time limit is exceeded, the notification of the service is automatically cleared. The WAP Push Protocol may send a notification message as a response to a mobile user according to a different requirement raised by each mobile user and within a specific time, so as to achieve active notification of real-time information. However, in meeting the demands for precision and location suitability for a mobile user to receive a service message, there are still issues to overcome and technical bottlenecks to remove.
As for active push technologies, in addition to the methods above, active push base on a Bluetooth signal is also a method in use, which has a desirable geographical condition setting for receiving a service message but mainly has a disadvantage that Bluetooth on an apparatus needs to be turned on and the apparatus needs to be set to be detectable, and also, additional hardware cost and narrow definition of geographical conditions are also major problems.